


Impulse

by Siesiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff is hard, Human AU, I'm bad at summarys, I'm better at angst, Impulse Writing, Logan and Patton are brothers, M/M, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siesiewrites/pseuds/Siesiewrites
Summary: Virgil has been semi stalking his crush for the past three weeks and his best friend/roommate, Roman, just found out. To bad he's to busy trying to get Virgil and Patton together he misses the looks Pattons brother gives him.My first time writing for Sandersides and I can't wait to see how I screw this up. I wrote the first chapter all on impulse... Haha like the title! May or may not ever get finished. I don't know!





	1. Inroductions

"Don't you dare!" 

Virgil hissed, his anxiety rising along with the heat that started to grow on his cheeks.

The man sitting across from him smiled.

"Don't worry I wouldn't tell him..... Yet."

Virgil groaned as he buried his head in his folded arms, as his so called 'friend' stood up and started walking towards a nearby table.

Virgil knew taking Roman, Virgil's childhood friend and roommate, to lunch would end up badly. The lunch had started out fine. They had talked about normal things like how work was going and how they were both to gay for their own good. Then Roman had noticed that Virgil's eyes kept looking around the outdoor café nervously though they always strayed to a spot right over his shoulder, staying there longer than anywhere else. Then, after some not so subtle coaxing and trickery, Virgil may have just let it slip to Roman that he had a crush. He may have also told him that his crush was in the café with them.

Roman, the ever romantic/matchmaker, had looked him straight in the eyes, turned around, pointed to table a few yards way, and asked," Glasses, light blue pollo, with a cardigan rapped around his shoulders? Next to the guy with the dark blue necktie?"

Upon seeing Virgil's surprised expression Roman had laughed, taking the expression as a yes, and pushed back his chair," I'm gonna go talk to him!"

Glancing up, Virgil could see Roman had already dove into a conversation with the two men at the table, one of which was his crush. When Virgil noticed the other guy at the table looking at him with a cold expression he dropped his head back onto his arms. Watching his feet fidget through the glass tabletop. He didn't look back up until he heard the sound of Romans chair against the concrete as he sat down and scooted up to the table.

Romans face was bright and his smile was bigger then ever," You'll never guess what I got!"

_/(o^o)\\_

Logan blew on his tea as Patton talked to him about the cute boy just a few tables away, nothing new there. Logan's brother could fall so easily in love it seemed Patten would ramble to him about a different guy every other week. Not that this bothered Logan, he quite enjoyed talking to his brother and seeing a light blush rise to Pattons cheeks as he would ramble. No, what bothered him about Pattons crushes was that a Patton was so in and out of love so often that Logan was afraid he would never really find someone.

Logan shuddered, feelings, not his for-tae. Sure he could listen to Patton ramble about his feelings but Logan could never quite understand them.

Patton would sometimes compare him to a robot. Especially after someone had just been flirting with him. Logan, of course, had been completely unaware of the whole thing until Patton had told him afterwards. Logan would sometimes wondered how his parents could create so different children. Patton, full of feelings, bubbling with energy and always so welcoming. Then there was Logan, cold, formal and didn't understand feelings.

Logan looked up as Patton tugged on his shirt, pulling him from his thoughts. "The guy he was sitting with is coming over here!"

Logan took a sip of his tea, his eyes following Pattons. Sure enough the guy that had been sitting with Pattons recent crush had gotten up and was walking towards them. Logan could almost feel the nervousness and excitement floating off Patton. He could definitely hear it though.

Logan slipped his hand onto Pattons knee, slightly pushing down, so his leg would stop bouncing. Patton stilled slightly.

As the man arrived at their table he immediately started up a conversation with Patton. Logan, not wanting to intrude, tuned them out after introductions where exchanged and let his eyes flicker to the guy that was left at Romans table.

The mans eyeshadow covered eyes where flickering between Roman and Patton. His expression changing as he looked between them. He was glaring daggers at Roman but he was nervous when he looked at Patton. 

The man soon realizing Logan was watching him and dropped his head in to his folded arms.

"..... ou think?" It took a minute before Logan realized Patton had aimed the question at him. "Hmm..? Could you repeat that?"

"Roman has to go but he was wandering if we could hangout another time, what do you think?" Logan shrugged not really caring, Roman was more Pattons friend at this point than his, "As long as you have away to contact one another I'm sure we can arrange something." 

"Right! I almost forgot!" Roman pulled out his phone and opened his contacts. Patton does the same and they traded contact information.

"Thank you!" Roman smiled as he headed back to his table. Both Logan and Patton watched as Roman exchanged words with the guy at his table before they packed their drinks and half eaten pastries and left. Logan could have sworn that he saw the unknown man cast Patton a nervous glance. 

Logan decided to not tell Patton about the glance he thought he saw, no need to fan a flame that might not even be a mutual.

Pattons phone went off. Starting both of them. Patton checked it to see his alarm had went off, telling him his break time was over. Patton sighed, "Guess it's time for you to go home," Logan nodded waving the waiter over to get their check.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil silently walked after Roman as they headed home. Roman had told him nothing about his conversation with Virgil's crush except that he had something for Virgil when they got back to the apartment. Curiosity was eating at his stomach as Virgil came closer to home.

As soon as they walked in the door of the small apartment Roman grabbed Virgil and sat him down on the couch. "So how much do you know about your crush?" Virgil, being caught off guard from the question, just looked at Roman. Roman groaned, "Come on, it's a simple question,"

Virgil muttered a soft, "sorry," before answering Roans question. "His name is Patton Walker, he lives on the floor below us, he works at the bakery we were just at, 'One in a Dozen', and he is adorable." The last part came out as a whisper.

"When did you find out where he lived?" Virgil glanced up at Roman, "Three weeks ago. We had a literal run in." Romans eager expression told Virgil to expand on his run in. Virgil sighed, "I was just coming home from shopping and just as I came to his floor he ran out of his door and strait into me. He said sorry, introduced himself, then asked if I was okay because my face was red. I told him it was just because I had walked home in the heat in my jacket. Then his alarm went off and he said had to go or he'd be late to for work. That's the first and only time I've spoken to him and no," Virgil put a finger up to stop Romans next question, "I didn't get a chance to introduction myself."

"How did you find out where he works?" Roman cocked his head.

"Yesterday I heard that the bakery had good pastries and today was my turn to pay for takeout," Virgil put his hands together, "The two went together. As we were there I saw him wait tables before sitting down with the other guy at the table."

Roman starred at Virgil. "What?" Virgil asked defensively. A smile played across Romans lips, "You really like him, don't you?" "I just pay attention to details that's all! Anyway what is it that you had for me that you had to rush home for?" Virgil mumbled into his jacket as a blush began to show up through his white foundation.

Romans eyes snapped wide open and his smile transformed into a huge grin, "Right!" He pulled out his phone and waved the contacts at Virgil, "I got his phone number!"

_/(o^o)\\_

Patton came home to Logan laying on the floor.

An extremely unlikely thing to find in the Walker household. Especially when Logan usually used this time to study his upcoming lessons.

Patton poked Logan. "What's wrong kiddo?" Logan didn't respond. Patton continued to poke. Logan groaned into the carpet as his younger brothers poking started to borderline tickling.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Logan simply pointed at the paper on the coffee table and mumbled, "My hand betrayed me."

Patton picked up the paper full of Logan's neat handwriting and read through it. Not really understanding what was so wrong until he read the last word.

Patton choked down his laugh. "Logan, what were you trying to write? He managed to get the words out without giggling.

Logan lifted his head up from the carpet and put his hands over his face, "This," he mumbled through his fingers. "Now stop laughing at me! I already feel bad enough!"

Patton sighed, still holding back his giggle, and sat down next to Logan. He then began to rub circles in his back, "It's okay to make mistakes you know, everyone makes them." Logan sighed as he laid his head back onto the carpet, accepting the massage. "I know... Just whenever I make one it's always something like that!" He waved his arm at the coffee table.

Patton stopped massaging Logan's shoulders, "What can I do to get you up off the floor?"

"Nothing," Logan's reply was muffled by the carpet, "Absolutely nothing."

Patton sighed, "What if I were to tell you that I have just brought home some biscuits and your favorite jam?"

Logan's head whipped up from the carpet his eyes shining, "That might be enough," Patton laughed and stood up. He held out his hand and pulled Logan to his feet when he grabbed it.

"That's the spirit! We didn't want you to be stuck in a JAM now did we!" Logan sighed as he straightened his shirt and brushed his black hair back with his fingers. "My good mood is now suddenly ruined."

Patton just smiled as he skipped into the kitchen. His smile grew even wider when he got a text.

Roman Prince: So when do you think we can hang out next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow people like my story... Thanks for the kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've at least made plans to meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, its been a while! Sorry about that! This chapter was hard to write for some reason and I rewrote it a lot. (probs because I can't write fluff to save my life)

Roman glanced down at his phone when buzzed. He then glanced at the emo nightmare that had just appeared at his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Roman pushed Virgil away and picked up his phone from its face down position on the armrest of his chair. He then smiled at Virgil, who had reappeared over his shoulder, as Patton's name showed up on the screen.

Patton Walker: Sometime over this weekend I have tomorrow and Sunday off. When are you free?

"We're both free this weekend, correct?" Roman turned to Virgil. He shrugged, "Yeah I should be free,"

Roman Prince: I should be free. What do you want to do?

Patton Walker: We could go back to the café we met at or...

Roman Prince: Or what?

Patton Walker: We should go to the park!

Roman Prince: I'm okay with that. When should we meet?

Patton Walker: Idk.... 12'ish..?

Roman Prince: Tomorrow?

Patton Walker: If you want

Roman Prince: sounds like a plan!

After Roman hit send on the last text he grabbed Virgils hand, " Come on! We got to find you clothes for tomorrow!"

"But, " Virgil said, confused, "I wasn't invited!" Roman grinned as he pulled Virgil towards his room, "Don't worry, I've got a plan!"

_/(o^o)\\_

Roman Prince: Hey! So I know this is kind of last minute but my roommate doesn't want to be left home alone today... So I was wondering if he could come with?

Patton Walker: It's fine by me!

Patton Walker: Maybe if I can get my brother out of his papers he could come too!

Roman Prince: His name is Logan, right?

Patton Walker: Yeah, you met him yesterday

Roman Prince: Cool! My roommate's name is Virgil

Patton Walker: That's a cool name!

Roman Prince: He says 'thank you for the compliment'

Patton Walker: Your welcome! :)

Patton slipped his phone into his pocket and glanced at his brother who was nose deep in papers he was grading.

"Logan!" Patton called.

"Yes, Patton?" Logan glanced up.

"You are coming with me to the park." Logan was confused, "What-"

Patton continued, "I already cleared it with Roman. And besides, you could use a break, you've been grading papers all morning."

Logan sighed and pushed up his glasses, he knew that Patton wouldn't take no for an answer, "Okay... When are we leaving?" Patton glances at the clock on the wall.

"Just as soon as I find that picnic basket and pack it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to give me inspiration for this story or even request a one-shot? 
> 
> Tumblr- siesieknows


End file.
